


Артбук

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [2]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Artbook, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Murder, Nudity, Single work, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Артбук по циклу "Отблески Этерны" (по "Шар судеб" включительно)
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Общий вид

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обратите внимание, работа состоит из нескольких глав.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/yB2m2GL/image.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/BL0ZsJ9/image.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/b1Wcc27/11.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/9gmVrg7/image.jpg)

       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полную версию артбука (45 страниц) можно просмотреть или скачать по [ссылке](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jcE4ZmSiZqCFnI2C7YoRdkqKPJzA9y5P/view?usp=sharing).
> 
> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите "назад".


	2. Примеры страниц артбука

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полную версию артбука (45 страниц) можно просмотреть или скачать по [ссылке](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jcE4ZmSiZqCFnI2C7YoRdkqKPJzA9y5P/view?usp=sharing).

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/RQbpmxF/0011.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/CvGmBC5/0151.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/HdjspyG/0141.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8xz1J2Z/0171.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ZYQsjM9/0281.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/5KZdm5s/0371.jpg)

       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите "назад" .


	3. БОНУС

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полную версию артбука (45 страниц) можно просмотреть или скачать по [ссылке](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jcE4ZmSiZqCFnI2C7YoRdkqKPJzA9y5P/view?usp=sharing).

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/vmVw6qT/001-1.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Xk4bDV7/002-1-1.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/s6qT8y4/005-1.jpg)

  
  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/3R5SFtV/008-1.jpg)

  
  


       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north- and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите "назад" .


End file.
